ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurayami Bloodborn
Kurayami Bloodborn is a grey jedi grandmaster who appears to be about 25. He was born on Corellia and raised on Dantooine, though now he spends much of his time with the grey jedi, on the Temple of Eclipse, or at the Council of Knowledge. The Man Behind the Mando Helmet Appearance Kurayami is 5'7" tall. His hair is kept at 1/8 of an inch in length and he has a goatee. He used to wear Mandalorian Supercommando armor, however he now wears black Jedi Master robes, a golden undershirt, black pants, and combat boots, his utility belt holds two lightsabers that were designed by the patriarch of his bloodline. His eyes, once dark brown are now a bright golden color. Weapons Kurayami carries the following on him at all times... *A modified DX-6 disruptor rifle *Two modified Mandalorian ripper disruptor pistols (Have since been replaaced with MerrSonn MSD-32's) *Three sabers (his sabers have a golden blade and his fathers is silver If he is in his armor there are multiple hidden weapons systems. Transportation Kurayami owns the following ships, all which have been highly modified. *A B-wing *Also owns an A-Wing(since sold to Dekar Adranas) *Sorosuub Personal Luxury yacht 3000 *TIE Phantom *Two 74-Z Speeder bikes *Two Tachyon combat airspeeders Enemies *Trayus Academy(located on Malachor V) *Korriban Academy(located in the Dreshdae Settlement on Korriban) Fighting Style Kurayami tends to be unpredictable in his fighting, leading him to use Forms V as VII as his main saber forms. He does also use his disruptors along with other weapons at times. Force Powers *Force Heal *Battle Meditation *Battle Precognition *Instant Physical Translocation(teleportation) *Force Overload *Midichlorian Manipulation *Force Crush *Force Storm *Kinetite *Drain Force *Drain Life *Force Revival *Force Chain(shared with Leyana only) *Spiritual Transferance *Holy Flames of the Radiant Sun (A technique taught to him by a family member of his, can only be used by Light side adepts.) The Life and Times The Youngling Kurayami Bloodborn was born on Corellia to his father, a Sith and his mother, a Grey Jedi. There are no known records of his family's presence on Corellia. His father worked as as bounty hunter when he could. He was hired to kill Luke Skywalker by Vader himself. For this reason his father was hunted down and eventually killed by the Jedi. His father entrusted a friend of the family's on Dantooine to watch over his wife, daughter, and son. The Mando'a warrior accepted, but soon turned on the family. The Mandalorian had trained young Kurayami when he was old enough, in the Mandalorian style. Kurayami quickly picked up on how to repair almost anything and craft armor and weapons, as well as modify what he bought. Kurayami's mother noticed his Force sensitivity and taught him in the healing arts of the Jedi as well as The combat forms of the Sith. She knew as a Grey he could very well turn out to be the strongest Grey Jedi the galaxy would ever see. When the Mando'a warrior killed his family Kurayami used what he had been taught, and killed the man outright...using the very vibrosword that he pulled from his own sisters chest to pin the man to the wall by his head. Teenage Angst - The Jedi Way At this time Kurayami was nearly a teenager. He found passage aboard a ship to the Jedi Praexium on Yavin IV. It was during his time there that he met a young woman named Jennifer San'ire. They became quick friends...that friendship soon blossomed into a romance. He was roughly two years older than she was. The masters at the Praexium worried that he could end up as Vader had, except even more powerful. The pair were ironically assigned to the same master since he told Grand Master Skywalker that he could train them both, as he had heard of Kurayami's past. He relayed what he had heard to Skywalker.It was through Skywalker that Kurayami first learned of his family's true fate, he had blocked it from his mind. He and Jenni were amazingly fast learners and were recognized by their master for this by his gifting them with special crystals to be used in the construction of their lightsabers. When Jenni saw Kurayami's saber she decided to build one that mirrored it in every aspect, down to the focusing crystal. However they were unable to find a second silver crystal, so she built hers with a viridian crystal. They quickly rose to the rank of Jedi Knight and had by that point mastered their chosen combat styles. Falling to the Darkside It was during an escort mission on Geonosis(as well as Kurayami can remember) that the true affiliation of the master was shown. He struck down Jennifer right in front of Kurayami's eyes. Filled with rage at the sight, Kurayami quickly grabbed Jenni's saber and beheaded his former master. While he was still in this state he went back to complete the mission at hand. Everything was fine until a full phalanx of troops showed up. The unarmed nobles were quickly gunned down, though Kurayami slaughtered half of the troops, he barely survived the encounter. It was soon after this that he fell to the darkside. As the anger inside of him grew he gained more power. Soon he was accepted at the Korriban Academy and shown some of the ancient Sith techniques, though he will not speak of them. Eventally another student challenged him to a duel and he quickly accepted. When the other student disarmed him, Kurayami distracted him by offering to be his apprentice, while the man was distracted, Kurayami grabbed a black lightsaber he had made in secret and stabbed his opponent through the chest, and then beheaded him after torturing the man with large doses of Force lightning. The Sith Lords there were impressed for Kurayami had just defeated someone far above his own rank (he had Just been promoted to acolyte). He was expelled from the academy (out of fear he would later find out), and told never to return. After that, he went into a self-imposed exile to gain more power. He became a warrior during his travels, and eventually ended up at Malachor V. He joined the Trayus Academy there and learned the art of ripping the Force out of a sentient being and how to use the Force to crush anything in his way. They did not anticipate that he would turn on them. During an exercise with Darth Traya , Kurayami slowly pulled the Force from her. He the moved onto the academy itself killing all within its walls. The holovid of him killing the students remains there to this day. However he does have the one where he ripped the Force from Traya herself. Another man who had been following a strange ship (Kurayami's it would seem) had been sent by the Sith to kill Traya. Seeing that the work had been done by a mere warrior the Dark Lord promoted Kurayami to a Sith Lord. It was after this that the man offered to watch over Kurayami as though he were his apprentice Insulted and enraged by this, Kurayami tried to rip the Force from this man, however his willpower was enough that he was able to resist it. They dueled for a short time before Kurayami made a double of himself that was indistinguishable from the real man. Kurayami took advantage of the spilt second to put the blade of his saber through the Dark Lords throat. The Knowledge obtained at the council It was after this that he worked as an assassin on Nar Shaddaa for some time. He heard of a place where Jedi and Sith had formed an uneasy peace for the exchange of ideals and knowledge. He went to see what this "Medium Council" was all about. He soon met Kaytren Li, who has since such time become like a sister to him. He would protect her from harm no matter the personal cost. He ended up cloning Jenni after hearing her say that she longed to see him again. After her return, he swore off combat for fear of losing her again. She is trying to get him to go back into battle eventually, but whether he truly will or not is disputable. However she bought two new suits of armor for him as a bit of a push. They are made of the same materials as his current armor, pure beskar and cortosis,as well as an unknown blend of other materials (though it is known that it contains a bit of quantum crystalline armor for added durability). One is a set of Mandalorian Supercommando armor, which has been highly modified, the thrust ouput of the jet pack as well as its maneuverability have been enhanced, and it has had multiple hidden weapons installed. The other set is a Katarn Mark III stealth suit. This armor shares the exact same set of features as his Mandalorian Supercommando armor, with the added protection of an oxygen system and two retractable wrist blades. A few months after recieving these gifts from Jenni, she left Dantooine for unknown reasons. Soon after her leaving, she was kidnapped, tortured, and killed by a Sith Lord, Kurayami's former Sith master, Traya. She had survived Kurayami's attempt on her life. After torturing and killing Jenni, she found Kurayami's fist love, Katlynn and did the same to her. Each time a container of blood was sent to him along with a holorecording of what had transpired. After going into hiding a bit she resurfaced to torture Kurayami's adoptive sister, Kaytren Li. Again a container of Kaytren's blood was sent to him, as a taunt, and to make him believe that she was dead. However, a bit after this incident, he was able to pick up her Force presence nearby, due to a bond they share from having worked together healing others many times. He followed this to a ship owned by a man who frequented the Council of Knowledge. Finding out Traya was involved in this as well, Kurayami devised a plan to kill her. He allowed himself to slip to the dark side, fully immersed in it he boarded the D'Naga in search of Traya. After a Force duel, and short lightsaber duel Traya commanded him to kill Kaytren. He walked towards Kaytren as if to kill her, lightsaber drawn as he swung the saber, he turned it off, dropped it and drew his disruptor pistol and shot Traya between the eyes. Kurayami, with Stormro's help got Kaytren back to the infirmary, where Kurayami stayed by her side until she got well. A New Family A few weeks after everything had settled down he met a woman named Leyana Ahrea. After their 2nd date he started working on her birthday gift a set of platinum earrings, necklace, and ring. All of which are inset with yellow diamonds and blue sapphires. When they were celebrating her birthday just recently he presented the gifts to her and proposed and she said yes after putting the ring on. All they knew for sure is that the wedding would take place after her trials. After a quick wedding, Kurayami and Leyana had a short honeymoon on Esseles. They are expecting their first child, a daughter, soon. Kurayami and Leyana's daughter, Bella was born two months prematurely on Rishi and is blind. She has two differently colored eyes, one golden and one blue, due to a relatively rare genetic mutation known as heterochromia. The child is otherwise healthy. He has told Leyana that after his term as a councilor is up on Naboo he will be resigning the position permanently. His reason is two fold in that he was never taught the ways of politics and he wishes to spend as much time with his family as possible. Not long after the child was healthy enough for them to travel Rishi came under attack by the Black Watch. Leayan took an active role in defending the students as did Kurayami. During a fight where he was facing 5 on 1 odds, his shins and upper arms were hit multiple times by flechette shotguns as used by the forces of the Black Watch. As he went to check on his wife and daughter he fought his way through another 24 troops, most of whom were killed through use of the Force. During this time he was unaware to the rate at which he was bleeding out due to the multiple small lacerations. When he found his wife she had blockaded herself along with a student named HeroKnightly, their daughter Bella, and Alkor Centaris, his cousin, in a cave with a thick layer of ice. when he got there he was on the verge of passing out due to blood loss. He healed the wounds over to prevent further blood loss, though that meant the metal shards had to be removed later. After a day or so his adoptive sister, Kaytren made a trip to Rishi to help him by removing the metal shards. Her timing was fortunate, too much longer and the shards may have started to rust. Some time passed and during this time a woman by the name of Adilade Blackwell was going to give birth to twins. Her boyfriend at the time Kail Duekenin started craving blood...human blood. However he could not feed from Adilade without risking both her and the child's life. Leyana stood her ground and would not let him back into the infirmary until he had fed from her. Eventually he broke down and bit her. The bite released a toxin into her bloodstream that eventually caused half of her body to become bruised and nearly completely paralyzed. When Kurayami found out he flipped and accused Leyana of cheating on him. After a large fight they eventually settled down and he took her word as the true series of events, as it turned out they were. A couple months passed and they found themselves wanting to take a vacation and get away from everything, so they headed to Esseles. For a couple weeks all was fine, then her demented uncle Jael, who had killed her father and exiled her mother (among other things) came to visit the two of them. There were six senatorial guards with the man. After a drawn out verbal confrontation Kurayami fired a warning shot telling Jael in no uncertain terms to leave while he could. Eventually a fight broke out in which Leyana killed four of the guards with Kurayami killing the other two and poisoning Jael, using a compound known as tetrodotoxin. As the poison took effect Jael continued to curse Leyana until he could no longer speak coherently. With a single axe kick to Jael's skull by Kurayami, the man's life ended. Unfortunately this event caused Leyana enough stress that she miscarried what was their second child, this loss has impacted both Leyana and Kurayami immensely. Combined with everything when Leyana went for a swim, she either tried to drown herself, or simply forgot to breathe. She doesn't know which. Kurayami got to the pool just in time to pull her out and save her through the use of cardipulmonary respiration (CPR). Within two days they had both left Esseles behind, and the memories there. They are currently trying to setup a residence on Bakura. If all goes well this will be their final stop in their seemingly endless search for a place to truly call home.